El porqué de mí
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Cuando su luz apareció, Shisui encontró la belleza donde no lo esperaba. Cuando su luz se apagó, Shisui trató de recuperar al menos un destello en aquellos ojos verdes, capaces de alumbrar el eterno camino a la felicidad. [AU]


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, mas la historia es completamente mía. No permito que se publique en cualquier otra plataforma.**

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".**

 **Número de palabras: 5911**

 **Fandom y pareja: Naruto, ShisuixSakura**

 **Dedicado a Belphegor-chan, por haberme sacado de mis pensamientos en estas vacaciones y llevarme a risas sinsentido. Gracias y disfruta este fic, mi ship secreto ha visto la luz.**

 **Inspirado en el OST completo del dorama I hear your voice.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **El porqué de mí**

Cuando conocí a Sakura, ella tenía veinte años. Estaba en la casa de mis tíos, sentada en la sala. Su rostro lucía nervioso a pesar de que era la mujer más bella que había: su vestido rojo resaltaba el tono de su cabello y sus enormes ojos verdes. Volteó a verme luego de unos segundos; seguramente notó que la observaba.

—Ah, eh, soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura; soy la pro-pro-prometida de Sasuke-kun. —Se presentó poniéndose de pie torpemente.

Sonreí. Ésa debería ser la primera vez que iba a esa casa como la prometida de Sasuke. Él era mi primo pequeño; el que de vez en cuando era alegre y el que casi siempre estaba de mal humor. Itachi era el único que podía alegrar a su hermanito en cualquier momento. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, Sasuke me odiaba porque yo también jugaba con Itachi. Era un niño gracioso.

Y era ese niño gracioso el que se había comprometido con esa otra niña. Tal vez sí eran el uno para el otro; aún no lo sé y en ese momento tampoco lo sabía.

—Mucho gusto, Sakura-chan; soy Shisui, primo de Sasuke —respondí.

Sakura abrió la boca, asombrada.

—Oh, ¿eres tú? ¡Es un placer, Shisui-san! —dijo Sakura emocionada— Sasuke-kun me ha contado mucho de ti; dice que eres un gran ingeniero.

No pude evitar el reírme cuando la vi casi tan emocionada como cuando una adolescente conoce a su ídolo musical. No tenía idea de que Sasuke hablara tan bien de mí.

Ese día comí con la nueva familia de Sakura. Aunque Sasuke no sonriera, sus ojos denotaban felicidad; era por Sakura y lo sabía. Itachi y Mikoto sonreían de vez en cuando y, aunque no lo mostrara, Fugaku también estaba encantado con Sakura. Seguramente todos estaban alegres porque Sasuke hubiera encontrado alguien como ella. En esa mesa, no eran las velas las que iluminaban, eran los ojos verdes de Sakura mirando enamorados a Sasuke.

Cuando la vi mirando a mi primo, supe que no había nada más bello que una mujer enamorada.

Esa mirada no sufrió cambios el día de la boda. Sakura seguía feliz por tener a Sasuke a su lado y éste, incapaz de no amarla, la seguía a todos lados. Pude notar que gran parte de los invitados eran conocidos de Sakura; el único invitado de Sasuke era su mejor amigo Naruto, que a su vez era amigo de Sakura. Los tres se veían felices al estar juntos y aquélla fue la primera vez que vi a Sakura fruncir el entrecejo. No pude evitar el reírme cuando Naruto fue golpeado por Sakura.

Izumi, la esposa de Itachi, me atrapó mirando a la mujer de mi primo. Me dijo que era muy linda y que agradecía que fuera tan dulce con Sasuke. Asentí sonriente; estaba muy feliz por Sasuke.

—Nunca había notado lo hermosas que son las mujeres cuando están enamoradas —confesé. Izumi infló las mejillas, ofendida.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿No lo notaste conmigo?! ¡Qué mal amigo eres, Shisui-kun!

—Contigo es diferente. Desde que eras niña mirabas así a Itachi; siempre te he visto igual de hermosa, Izumi —respondí tomándole la cabeza— ¿No me digas que estás celosa sólo por eso? Tú sabes que me habría casado contigo si Itachi no se hubiera interpuesto —bromeé. Izumi rió.

—Si Itachi te escuchara, ya estarías muerto, tonto —dijo ella separándose de mí sin apartar la sonrisa.

—Itachi me ama más que a ti, así que no me preocupo. —Me burlé

Izumi volvió a reír antes de darme un suave golpe en la espalda. Lo cierto era que los Uchiha amamos de una forma muy especial, que no podía ser comparada; así que una parte de lo que yo había dicho era verdad.

Mas era ese amor Uchiha lo que centró por completo este relato.

Luego de dos años, Sasuke y Sakura se hicieron muy cercanos a mí. Sasuke me había revelado sus deseos de ser padre y como se trataba de un recién graduado era difícil conseguir empleo. Lo que él me había pedido era una carta de recomendación porque yo soy creador de una empresa exitosa de instalaciones de seguridad. Lo que yo hice fue darle empleo en mi empresa. Sakura me agradeció con una cena con mis platillos favoritos.

Sasuke trabajaba como mi contador general. Era cierto que trabajaba más horas de las requeridas, pero era eficiente y ambos estábamos satisfechos con ello. Itachi y Obito también trabajaban conmigo: Itachi era el gerente del primer departamento y Obito el gerente general. Konan, mi socia, y yo, éramos felices con lo que teníamos.

Sin embargo, había un empleado que era desgraciado por no haber obtenido el puesto que deseaba, el de Sasuke.

Ese día, Itachi y yo revisábamos una petición que había llegado a su departamento. No había un clima memorable o un sonido que nos ofuscara. No hasta que dos balazos, seguidos por un tercero que lo acompañó medio segundo después, llegaran a nuestros oídos.

Itachi se congeló unos segundos al identificar la dirección de la que provenían los disparos. Yo no me detuve a pensarlo antes de echarme a correr hacia aquellas oficinas. Cuando llegué, Juugo –el guardia del edificio– esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con el hombro ensangrentado y la respiración entrecortada.

Señalaba con la mirada a dos cuerpos en el piso; uno de ellos todavía emitía gemidos de dolor y desesperación.

Del lado izquierdo se asomaba el cuerpo de un hombre no mucho mayor que Sasuke, de cabello cenizo que rozaba sus hombros. Era Kimimaro. Tenía en la espalda, a la altura del corazón, un orificio de bala; estaba muerto.

Del lado derecho, boca arriba, Sasuke tosía y exigía atención. Su camisa azul celeste estaba empapada de sangre y sus manos temblaban, también llenas de sangre.

— ¡Juugo, llama a una ambulancia ahora! —exclamé.

Inmediatamente me arrodillé a un lado de Sasuke y presioné su abdomen, de donde provenía la hemorragia. Sasuke me miró entre parpadeos.

—Tranquilo. Ya viene la ayuda —aseguré mientras oía a mi guardia hablar entre gemidos— Sólo respira lento y no te quedes dormido, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke no respondió. Simplemente me miró esta vez con más fijeza. Sabía que quería decirme algo porque sus labios se movían, pero no alcancé a definir qué.

Supe que estaba muriendo cuando estiró la mano derecha para tomar una de las mías. Su boca se abrió una vez más para emitir una sola frase de la que no distinguí nada excepto el final.

—…da de Sakura.

—¿Sakura? —repetí. Enseguida Itachi se hizo notar negando una y otra vez al tiempo que Sasuke se resistía a cerrar los ojos. Quizá esperando una respuesta a una petición que no comprendí. Y balbuceando, asentí— Descuida, lo haré.

Los ojos de Sasuke se apagaron un martes a las tres de la tarde con dieciséis minutos.

Itachi me apartó de un empujón, diciéndome que ejerciera más presión y que no fuera un idiota. Juugo aún seguía con el teléfono en el oído cuando me puse de pie.

—Siéntate aquí; vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento. —Le dije tomándolo de los hombros para apoyarlo en una de las sillas de la oficina. Él simplemente se dejó guiar.

De cómo llegué al pasillo del primer piso, no tengo idea. De repente me vi sosteniendo mi celular sin saber a quién debía avisarle primero. La imagen de Sakura vino a mi mente al mismo tiempo que la de Mikoto. Esposa y madre, ambas sufrirían demasiado… ambas eran las mujeres más importantes para Sasuke. Y ambas merecían ser las primeras en saberlo.

Pero mis dedos se movieron casi sin que yo lo quisiera. El teléfono de la casa donde Sasuke y Sakura vivían, estaba en mi pantalla. Miré tantas veces ese número que me lo aprendí de memoria. Miré tantas veces ese número que llegaron los paramédicos y uno de ellos me empujó a la pared para que pudieran pasar las camillas.

Entonces, accidentalmente marqué el número. Al tercer timbrazo, la voz de Sakura me habló del otro lado de la llamada.

— ¿Sí, residencia Uchiha?

—Sakura… —Olvidé incluso el honorífico con el que me refería a ella en ocasiones. Ella tardó en identificar mi voz.

—Oh, Shisui-sempai —respondió la recién egresada de ingeniería mecánica— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sasuke-kun volverá a llegar tarde? Me temo que tendré que…

—Sakura —dije con firmeza. Ella se calló de repente, notando mi tono de voz—, necesito que me escuches con atención, ¿de acuerdo?

No supe de dónde había tomado el valor para decirlo, para hablarle de esa manera y para darle la terrible noticia.

—Sí. —Se limitó a contestar ella, ya preocupada.

—Le han disparado a Sasuke —solté sin anestesia.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Y en qué hospital se encuentra? ¿Cómo está?

—Sakura, Sakura, escúchame. —Le exigí aparentando los puños— No ha podido lograrlo; Sasuke… Él se ha ido.

La línea permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Luego, un golpe hueco me indicó que Sakura había dejado caer el teléfono. Unos gemidos que gradualmente incrementaron su volumen, llenaron la habitación. Era ella, quien se negaba a aceptarlo, a creer que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Era Sakura, quien se aferraba a la vida de su marido y lo llamaba a gritos.

Su dolor me absorbió. Y en silencio, escuché su duelo hasta que su desgarrador grito me obligó a apretar la tecla roja del teléfono con tal fuerza que se apagó el celular.

—Sakura… —musité.

 **…**

Lo segundo más difícil que se realiza cuando un ser amado muere, es preparar los papeles y elegir las urnas donde él estará. Sasuke amaba los colores oscuros y la elegancia; no fue difícil escoger los materiales que él habría querido. Lo difícil fue verlo en esa caja, con un traje negro que yo mismo le regalé y con la fotografía de sus amigos en sus manos. Naruto y Sakura, sus dos mejores amigos. Lo difícil fue verlo y saber que no despertaría, verlo y saber que no estaba dormido, verlo y saber que no se enojaría por las bromas que le hacía en el trabajo. Verlo y saber que no podría cumplir su sueño de ser padre.

Lo más difícil de la lista era, entonces, coger el teléfono y, tal y como lo hice con Sakura, avisar a todos sus conocidos y a nuestra familia. El tolerar los silencios, las preguntas y la negación, el tolerar el dolor reprimido y el no poder llorar con ellos… creo que nunca he sufrido tanto como cuando tuve que tragarme mis lágrimas en el momento que mi tía Mikoto se aferró de mi camisa y me gritó que no podía ser cierto. Sin embargo, fue el dolor de Fugaku el que más se adentró en mí después del de Itachi: Fugaku apenas lo escuchó, se dejó caer en el sillón a sus espaldas y no reaccionó hasta cuatro horas después, cuando Itachi lo abrazó por primera vez en muchos años. Como si hubiera sido un botón que necesitara ser apretado, ambos Uchiha lloraron.

Me hice cargo de todos los servicios funerarios. Sakura no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y Fugaku no se había separado de Mikoto desde que dejó de llorar. E Itachi no había dejado de culparse en los brazos de Izumi.

Shikamaru, amigo de Sasuke, estuvo a mi lado como apoyo. Él también tenía la cabeza fría para esos momentos, aunque a él no le avergonzaba el derramar un par de lágrimas de vez en cuando.

Antes había estado en funerales y velatorios, antes había participado en los rituales; lo hice con ambos padres. Pero nunca me había resultado tan difícil el tolerarlo: las lágrimas de Mikoto y los suaves sollozos de Sakura me impedían pensar con claridad. Sobre todo los sollozos de Sakura, quien apretaba los dientes para no hacer demasiado ruido. Como si su dolor fuera a molestarnos, como si no comprendiéramos que ella sufría.

Finalmente, cuando cada invitado se despedía de la urna donde habían quedado los restos de Sasuke, el dolor dentro de mí, ése que ocultaba porque era el encargado de todo y debía haber un pilar en la familia, se rompió. Sakura se había colocado a medio metro delante de mí y podía ver sus suaves sollozos reflejados en los movimientos de su espalda. Era imposible no saber cuánto le dolía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a ella para sentarme a su lado.

—Lo siento, Sakura. En verdad lo siento —susurré sin saber exactamente de qué me disculpaba.

Sakura tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

—Sí. —Fue lo único que respondió. Noté en su voz que estaba resentida conmigo por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a leer en su rostro, pero que ella no tardó en explicármelo:— Estuve pensándolo y llegué a que todo esto es tu culpa —dijo con la voz distorsionada a causa de las lágrimas.

No oculté mi sorpresa ante esas palabras. Empero, acepté la culpa que me correspondía incluso cuando Naruto, a un lado de Sakura, la reprendió por soltar aquello sin medir el volumen de su voz.

—Sasuke-kun quería una carta de recomendación de tu parte, no le interesaba trabajar para ti. Si tan sólo le hubieras dado el maldito empleo a Kimimaro nada de esto habría ocurrido.

En tanto más hablaba, más la voz. Izumi se acercó para interrumpir las crueles acusaciones de la viuda de Sasuke.

—Sakura, por favor, cálmate. —Le dijo tomándola de los hombros. Sakura se deshizo del contacto y se levantó. Los pocos asistentes que no habían notado el revuelo de Sakura, por fin dirigieron su atención a la escena.

Sakura, enfadada porque querían reprimirla y más que eso, porque no era yo quien lo hacía, me miró con lágrimas de rabia.

— ¡Sasuke-kun no quería tu maldito empleo! ¡Él no te pidió que lo hicieras! ¡El no pidió trabajar en una empresa de sistemas de seguridad cuyos sistemas de seguridad fueran tan poco eficientes!

—Ya basta, Sakura —ordenó Konan a espaldas de Sakura—. Vas a arrepentirte de esto si sigues así.

Y como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido, Sakura continuó:

— ¡Kimimaro pudo ser quien le disparara a mi marido, pero fuiste tú quien le dio esa arma! ¡Te odio, Shisui, te od…!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por mi propio pecho ahogándola en el momento en el que la abracé para evitar escuchar esa oración que se me había clavado en el corazón como dos cuchillas. La sangre del dolor salió en forma de lágrimas y mi duelo reprimido encontró la forma de expulsarse tras aferrarse a la espalda y la cabeza de Sakura.

Ella no se apartó de mi abrazo y durante un instante se sorprendió por tan repentina acción. Luego, tomó con fuerza la solapa de mi traje y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

Así, abrazados y esperando en ello un consuelo, ambos lloramos en medio de los dolidos, y permitimos que todo nuestro sufrimiento se fusionara.

Omitiendo cualquier morbosidad, creo que fue ahí cuando empecé a enamorarme de ella, de Sakura.

El tiempo pasó lentamente y con ello, los perdones tardaron en llegar. Sakura pasó el resto del mes en casa de Itachi e Izumi, y a principios del siguiente, se mudó a un penthouse no muy lejos de las residencias Uchiha. Mikoto lloró de nuevo tras su partida, mas nadie trató de impedírselo.

Yo fui a visitarla casi tres meses después, cuando al fin tuve el valor de presentarme en la puerta de su casa con un incienso en las manos.

Sakura abrió la puerta. Su aspecto no era el que yo creía: vestía un traje sastre y en las manos cargaba unos tacones que seguramente le obligaban a usar en su nuevo empleo. No trabajaba por necesidad: la pensión de Sasuke era suficiente para ella; lo hacía para matar el tiempo en algo que no fuera pensar en Sasuke. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño que ya había permitido que un par de mechones se escaparan para delinear el rostro de su dueña.

Hubiera sido una visión hermosa de ella si tan sólo sus ojos hubieran reflejado la mitad de la luz que antes iluminaba una avenida entera.

—Shisui-san —dijo sorprendida—. No esperaba verte, debiste llamarme.

—Lo hice, pero me parece que seguías en el trabajo. Y no me parece correcto hablarte al celular, Sakura.

Por alguna razón, desde el día de la muerte de Sasuke, no había vuelto a usar un honorífico en ella. No sabía cuál sería el adecuado y para evitar faltarle al respeto, prefería omitirlo. Si ella se dio cuenta de ello, no lo mencionó.

—Entiendo, pero no debería haber problema. Pasa, por favor.

—Gracias —respondí cuando ella se hizo a un lado.

Sin quererlo, rocé mi brazo con su hombro. Un escalofrío que no era causado por el clima recorrió la mitad de mi cuerpo. Giré mi cuello para desvanecerlo.

La encaré momentos antes de que soltara sus zapatos en el recibidor y la imité. En silencio, avanzamos hasta la sala color marrón frente a nosotros. Me ofreció un café y yo lo acepté. Cuando se dirigió a la cocina para prepararlo, la seguí tras dejar en la mesa el incienso que había comprado para Sasuke.

No le dije una palabra ni ella a mí. La vi manejar la cafetera y el café en plena concentración. Ella esperó frente al inmueble a que las gotas de café preparado llenaran el recipiente para retirarlo sin generar un charco. Luego sacó dos tazas de la alacena arriba de su cabeza y sin titubear, sirvió.

Tomé ambas tazas y las llevé a la sala. Sakura se agachó antes de ir también a la sala.

Apenas nos sentamos, ella tomó su taza y la llevó a sus labios.

—Gracias por el incienso; no había tenido tiempo de comprar para el siguiente mes —dijo sin beber el café.

Yo simplemente asentí; la culpa comenzó a llenarme cuando me di cuenta de que cometía un error al visitar sin compañía a una mujer que acababa de enviudar, a la viuda de mi primo menor. Me sentía tan deplorable y tan poco respetuoso hacia ella que ni siquiera pude mirarla cuando me agradeció por el incienso.

Sakura pareció notar mi culpabilidad porque de inmediato suspiró, colocó la taza en la mesa y esta vez titubeante, tomó una de mis manos, que reposaban en mis rodillas. El gesto me obligó a mirar sus ojos verdes.

—No hagas eso, por favor; no me siento incómoda en tu presencia. Soy yo la que debe disculparse por haberte dicho todo eso en el funeral —dijo. Yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, restándole importancia a eso último.

—No, de no haber sido por eso, jamás habría liberado mi dolor. Si no te hubiera abrazado, no sé si habría podido llorar en algún momento.

Sakura bajó la mirada con cierta culpabilidad y lástima. Humedeció sus labios y volvió a mirarme para hacerme una petición bastante inusual:

— ¿Podrías quedarte esta noche aquí?

— ¿Cómo?

—Sé que suena extraño y que no es correcto pedirte esto, pero creo que es la primera vez que alguien me sonríe sin compasión desde aquel día. Necesito saber qué el mundo no me mira de ese modo; permíteme verte como el mundo por una noche. Por favor, Shisui-san —suplicó.

Por un momento, pude ver una luz en sus pupilas, esa luz que tanto anhelaba de ella. No pensé en nada más que en esa luz cuando accedí.

—Pero no traje pijama. Tendremos que ir por una —respondí.

Fue la primera vez que me sonrió desde esa tragedia. Y aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, pude ver que en verdad no se sentía incómoda en mi presencia. Ese simple hecho me provocó alegría.

—Hay una tienda cerca de aquí; podemos pasar por algo para cenar —sugirió ella un tanto sonrojada por su atrevimiento.

—Es una buena idea, Sakura. No me molestaría comer algo hecho por ti de nuevo.

—No lo hago tan bien como Mikoto y lo sabes. —Me regañó con un ligero mohín en el rostro.

Reí.

—Lo sé —aseveré y su mohín se incrementó—; pero si lo haces mejor que Itachi, me conformo.

Ella rió. Me sentí feliz: después de todo, ella seguía riéndose de mis chistes.

El resto de la tarde, Sakura y yo paseamos por las avenidas contiguas a su hogar y compramos un pijama, un desodorante y un cepillo de dientes para mí y los ingredientes necesarios para una cena sencilla. Sakura aprovechó para reabastecerse de la despensa que le hacía falta y yo compré un rastrillo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Era costumbre mía el que nadie me viera comprando ese artículo en especial.

Por la noche, ayudé a Sakura a preparar los dos platillos que habíamos planteado en el minisúper. Ella rió de nuevo cuando hice una broma sobre los huevos fritos y yo la seguí gustoso. Sakura no era la única que se sentía cómoda en esa posición.

Sakura arregló el sofá para mí, disculpándose por no tener un cuarto más. Nerviosa, me preguntó tres veces si necesitaba algo más. Con mi mano revolviendo el cabello de su cabeza, le dije que todo estaba en orden y que dejara de preocuparse.

—Me tratas como una niña, Shisui-san. —Se quejó con las mejillas infladas.

—Soy siete años mayor que tú, es normal que lo haga. Incluso a Itachi lo trato como a un niño. —Me defendí alzando los hombros.

—Pero yo no soy una niña, soy una mujer. Trátame como una mujer o no vuelves a entrar aquí —advirtió. Yo reí por su actitud tan infantil.

—Está bien, está bien. Cálmate, lo haré —prometí entre risas.

— ¡Otra vez me tratas como a una niña, Shisui-san! —chilló antes de golpearme repetidamente en el hombro.

— ¡Ya, ya, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No volverá a ocurrir, Sakura-san!

Los golpes cesaron casi de inmediato. Lucía sorprendida por el sufijo que añadí a su nombre. Poco a poco, un sonrojo inundó sus mejillas y parte de su frente.

—Pero no me llames así, no uses el "-san" conmigo —pidió con un tono tan agudo que me enterneció.

— ¿Prefieres "Sakura-sempai"? ¿O uso "Sakura-sama" cuando estemos solos? —bromeé.

—¡No! —negó fervientemente— Sólo dime "Sakura", me gusta como suena.

—A mí también me gusta más llamarte así —admití eliminando cualquier treta— Entonces, lo siento, Sa-ku-ra —deletreé. Sus mejillas volvieron a inflarse.

Cuando estaba con ella, era imposible no adorar ese gesto y por lo tanto, era difícil no bromearla.

Finalmente, nos despedimos minutos después de las once de la noche. Ella se encerró en su habitación y yo en el baño para darme una ducha rápida. Sakura ya lo había hecho antes que yo, así que podía tomarme mi tiempo para analizar la situación en la que me encontraba. Sobre todo, para analizar los sentimientos que crecían dentro de mí.

Después de enjabonarme la cabeza, me dije que no habría problema en enamorarme en tanto soportara la idea de que ella seguía siendo un imposible.

Satisfecho con tan falsa especulación, salí del baño con mi pijama puesto y los dientes limpios, y me recosté en el sofá. Giré el rostro y enfoqué la vista al incienso que Sakura había ignorado durante horas; no sabía qué pensaría Sasuke de lo que ocurría. Estaba seguro de que no saltaría de alegría, pero no lo estaba respecto a qué tanto le molestaría. Después de todo, si un hombre se enamora, busca el bienestar de su objeto amado y Sasuke seguramente querría que alguien la cuidara.

Y mientras me sumía en uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido, escuché en mi cabeza las últimas palabras de mi primo: "… da de Sakura". Por algún motivo, no volví a sentirme culpable cuando pensaba en Sasuke.

Desperté a las siete de la mañana, cuando Sakura abrió el grifo de la regadera. Por suerte era domingo y podía llegar tarde al trabajo; me daría tiempo de prepararle el desayuno a Sakura y llevarla hasta su empleo en caso de que tuviera que ir.

Sakura salió del baño casi diez minutos después, con el pijama largo puesto y una toalla en la cabeza. Me miró colocar los manteles en el comedor, y se sonrojó tal vez olvidando que estaba ahí.

Cuando la vi tan vulnerable, de pie a unos metros de mí, me di cuenta de que no podría apartarme sólo porque se tratara de alguien imposible para mí. No podría rendirme si un nuevo deseo se formaba en mí: el de verla cada mañana de esa forma.

—Tenemos que vernos más seguido. —Me dijo ella sin eliminar el rubor de sus mejillas o el nerviosismo en su voz.

Como cualquier enamorado, accedí sin pensarlo.

Bajo esa petición, acordamos vernos cada dos sábados. Cenaríamos juntos en su casa y de vez en cuando podría dormir ahí si la película de terror terminaba por asustarla. Entre más avanzaban los meses, más común era que ella arreglara el sofá para mí.

Así transcurrieron dos años. Itachi al principio estaba de acuerdo en mis visitas continuas a la que fue esposa de su hermano; pero cuando descubrió mi evidente secreto, me pidió alejarme de ella. Empero, para sorpresa de ambos, Izumi abogó a mi favor.

—No creo que sea tan malo si su amor puede sanar las heridas de Sakura —dijo—. Sé que fue el amor de Sasuke y su esposa, pero por ello sé que Sasuke debe querer que ella sea feliz de nuevo.

—No creo que estuviera de acuerdo con que fuera su primo quien lo hiciera —alegó Itachi.

— ¿No sería mejor eso, que fuera alguien a quien conoces de toda la vida? Itachi, si tú murieras, ¿no te gustaría que fuera feliz con alguien con quien sabes no me hará daño? Shisui ha respetado cualquier decisión y posición de Sakura, no la ha forzado a nada luego de dos años y no veo que sea capaz de hacerlo. Si lo piensas, es lo mejor que ha podido pasarle a Sakura desde que Sasuke vivía.

Escuché atentamente las palabras de cada uno, sin interferir en ningún momento. Ambos tenían argumentos aceptables, mas luego de un rato, Izumi fue la que se alzó con la victoria tras un: "Sakura está cómoda con él, nosotros no debemos ser los primeros en incomodarnos. Y si ella decide responder a Shisui, porque se trata de nuestra amiga y familiar, debemos de apoyarla."

Yo no sabía cuándo se había convertido en un asunto tan polémico, no sabía si en verdad hacía lo correcto con quedarme con Sakura cada quincena o con mirarla hacer el desayuno sin esconder el amor reflejado en mis pupilas. No importaba si Sasuke era feliz con eso o no, ¿Sakura lo era? ¿Sakura era feliz porque yo estuviera con ella o sólo se conformaba con no estar sola y con que fuera alguien cercano a Sasuke quien la viera dos veces por mes?

Quise ignorar aquella suposición y me despedí de Itachi e Izumi al terminar el desayuno. Esa tarde había quedado nuevamente con Sakura y no era conveniente que me viera de esa forma; luego de dos años de convivir con mayor cercanía, Sakura era capaz de leer mis emociones. Y si ya sabía de mi amor por ella, no sería prudente que viera la negatividad que salía por aquello: la desconfianza.

Sakura me esperaba vestida de un pants azul que ceñía sus piernas y una playera holgada con un estampado de un anime de moda. En el cabello llevaba un paliacate y en las manos, unos guantes de limpieza.

—Llegaste antes, ¿cierto? —preguntó asustada. Negué con una sonrisa de burla que ella identificó muy bien— Maldición —farfulló con la cabeza inclinada a la derecha—. Ya estoy terminando, pasa.

—Te ayudaré. Yo genero basura también y es injusto que no te ayude a limpiarlo como es debido —dije ya adentro del enorme apartamento. Tomé el trapeador que Sakura estaba ocupando y lo sumergí en la cubeta a su lado.

Sakura sonrió con una mano en la cintura y luego fue al cuarto de limpieza por un segundo trapeador.

Entre un juego sin nombre, ambos quisimos meter nuestros trapeadores al mismo tiempo y la cubeta se resbaló por el peso que ejercimos. La cubeta se volteó y el agua enjabonada cayó de mi lado, provocando que mis pies siguieran el rumbo contrario del agua y trastabillaran sin remedio. Me así de los brazos de Sakura buscando un soporte, mas conseguí únicamente el arrastrarla conmigo a la caída. Protegí con una mano su cabeza y con la otra la apreté contra mí para evitar que se golpeara. Mis glúteos y espalda chocaron contra el piso con fuerte estrépito, pero el dolor no llegó. De inmediato, solté a Sakura lo suficiente para mirar si se había lastimado. Además de unos mechones que salieron de su paliacate, no había sufrido consecuencias por la caída. Ni siquiera estaba mojada.

Sus ojos se alzaron hasta llegar a los míos. A causa de la preocupación que sentí por ella, no fui capaz de ver que el brillo que tanto había anhelado en ella, había regresado. Dirigido a mí. Sus labios, entreabiertos se juntaron un momento, en el que yo pregunté si estaba bien. Sakura no respondió: estaba concentrada en lo que había quedado frente a ella y a tan corta distancia: mis labios.

Hasta que la vi mirarme esa zona, no me percaté de la luz en el verde de sus ojos. Mi corazón latió más rápido y a través de sus manos que formaban un puente entre mi corazón y el suyo, pude sentir sus latidos. Ella también lo sentía.

Con esa conclusión en la cabeza, me acerqué a su rostro unos centímetros, sólo hasta rozar sus labios. Sakura me rechazó en un principio, pero cuando volvió sus enormes ojos a mí, fue ella la que sin miedo juntó sus labios con los míos.

Una serie de pequeños calambres inundaron mi espina dorsal. Mi corazón estuvo a punto de reventar y mis manos temblaron aún sobre la espalda y la nuca de Sakura. El contacto visual no había desaparecido ante ese casto beso que terminó a un segundo de haber comenzado.

Seguido por mi deseo de que esa sensación no se fuera, junté nuevamente mi boca a la suya. Esta vez, cerré los ojos esperando que el sueño no acabara.

Con más firmeza de la que creí tener, enredé mis dedos entre su cabello para obligarla a no apartarse. No fue necesario: sus labios iniciaron junto a los míos una cadencia regular que mezclaba nuestras respiraciones. Los nervios del primer beso se hicieron presentes y cuales novatos, temblaron nuestros rostros en un miedo por arruinarlo. Y como enamorados, el miedo desapareció cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no había reglas que seguir.

Sentí sus manos apretarse en un puño sobre mi camisa y la presión de sus labios alrededor de mi labio inferior en un desesperado intento por intensificar el suceso. Obedeciendo sus deseos, me atreví a delinear su boca con la punta de la lengua. La sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos, mas no se alejó. Al contrario, permitió que el beso se profundizara sin problema alguno.

¿Cuánto hacía que alguien no le daba un beso de esa forma? ¿Cuánto hacía que yo no daba un beso de esa forma? En la secundaria, quizá, cuando perdí una apuesta contra la chica más dispuesta del salón.

Justo cuando mi corazón se empezaba a recuperar y mis pulmones a acostumbrarse al oxígeno compartido, ella besó mi barbilla y se alejó. Abrí los ojos momentos después. Ella ya me observaba con terror en las pupilas, como si hubiera cometido un terrible error.

—Discúlpame —dijo antes de deshacerse de mi abrazo y correr a encerrarse a su cuarto.

Yo me quedé en el piso mojado un minuto más, recreando la escena anterior, recreando la sensación de sus labios contra los míos y de sus manos aferrándose a mi camisa. Nuevamente me sentí desfallecer.

En verdad estaba enamorado.

Me levanté del suelo cuando la escuché parlotear algo en su habitación. Me acerqué a la puerta y pegué el oído. Aún temblaba.

—No debiste, Sakura, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Es el primo de Sasuke, por todos los cielos! Debe verte como una niña perdida, no te ve de otra forma, idiota! ¡Sólo eres la viuda de su primo, no debiste besarlo! ¡Deja de latir así, corazón estúpido!

Más que sonreír porque ella mostrara sus sentimientos hacia mí, me dolió que le afectara tanto ese cariño. No importaba si Itachi, Izumi e incluso Sasuke estaban de acuerdo; si Sakura era la que se negaba a nuestros sentimientos, no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y volví a trastabillar; tomé el pestillo para evitar caerme. Sakura me observaba con pánico. Sus labios palidecieron y sus ojos se engrandecieron.

— ¡Shisui! —exclamó. De inmediato, se ruborizó, ahogó un grito en su garganta y volvió a encerrarse cual niña pequeña.

— ¡Sakura, espera! —grité golpeando la puerta— Por favor, hablemos de esto.

— ¡No puedo hablar de esto, Shisui! ¡Lo siento, ¿podremos vernos en otra ocasión, por favor?! Ahora estoy algo alterada.

—Sakura, por favor, no me hagas esto —supliqué recargando un hombro en la puerta—. Comprendo que estés confundida, pero no lo hagas. No me apartes de ti, no podría soportarlo. Si tienes problemas con lo que siento, podemos ignorarlo y…

—No puedo ignorarlo, ¡te besé y me respondiste! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Shisui?! —Me reclamó casi con un chillido.

Me mordí el labio, dispuesto a soltarlo.

—Porque te amo; te amo, Sakura —susurré, aunque estuve seguro de que ella me escuchó—. Te amo desde hace años, no estoy seguro de cuándo te amé por vez primera; pero te amo. Lo que he hecho, lo que te he cuidado y las veces en las que te he procurado han sido porque te amo. Te amo y ya no puedo dejar de decírtelo, menos cuando veo que por fin soy correspondido después de todo. Sakura, tú me has convertido en mi razón de todo; eres el porqué de mí y no puedo renunciar a mi amor porque entonces dejaría de ser yo. No puedo dejar de…

Igual a cuando la interrumpí cuando trató de repetirme que me odiaba, Sakura abrió la puerta y se colgó a mi cuello para hacerme callar. Sus labios no tardaron en buscar los míos para silenciarme de una forma más efectiva.

Con mayor libertad que da el estar de pie y no sobre el piso mojado, nos abrazamos al tiempo que nuestras bocas volvían a absorberse. Y con un sentimiento de ansiedad que jamás me había rozado, le repetí entre besos lo que ya no podía callar.

Y luego de unos minutos, por decisión unánime nos separamos para sonreírnos. Nuestros corazones todavía latían de forma irregular cuando ella rió nerviosa y yo acomodé su flequillo detrás de la oreja.

—Parece que he mojado tus brazos y manos —comenté a modo de burla.

—No importa. Me lavaré y lavaré tu ropa. Puedes venir a recogerla cuando gustes —respondió ella.

— ¿Y qué pasa si gusto quedarme a ver cómo la lavas? —pregunté con una ceja alzada.

Sakura sonrió con el rostro un poco gacho. Luego alzó su mirada y con esos ojos que iluminaban mi eterno camino a su lado, respondió:

—Entonces quédate a mi lado el tiempo que quieras.

—Así será —afirmé antes de besar su nariz.

Con un abrazo más, donde entregué todo de mí y ella entregó todo de sí, sellamos la promesa que hasta hoy, nos ha llevado a vivir lo que yo llamó "felicidad".

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Bienvenidos a mi oscura ship secreta!**

 **Si me preguntan de dónde saqué la idea de que esos dos puedan estar juntos, tendrán que esperar sentados. Las parejas crack de eso se tratan: de no tener sentido. Simplemente creí que en caso de conocerse, tal vez se habrían agradado.**

 **El fic no es el que había escrito hace tiempo, recluída en mi cueva de ships raras, pero sí puedo decir que es mucho mejor que el otro. Y, honestamente, considero éste, el mejor oneshot que he escrito.**

 **Agradezco al foro por darme la oportunidad de crear esto y aunque no quede en los primeros lugares, ya he ganado lo suficiente con mis propias palabras. Pocas veces me siento tan segura de mí misma.**

 **A los que lean esto, les agradezco y les mando un abrazo.**

 **Andreea.**


End file.
